Her Heart Will Go On
by WriteroftheWest
Summary: After losing Kiryu to Security, Yusei now bears scars and a broken heart. Jack tries everything he can to help heal Yusei’s heart, but hurt and betrayal weren’t part of the plan. Will Jack find a way to make things right again and keep it that way?
1. Prologue

**Title:** Her Heart Will Go On

**Summary:** After losing Kiryu to Security, Yusei now bears scars and a broken heart. Jack tries everything he can to help heal Yusei's heart, but hurt and betrayal weren't part of the plan. Will Jack find a way to make things right again and keep it that way?

**Rated:** T [Just to be safe]

_A/N: _Hey! I'm back and I'm posting a new JackxYusei fic! ^^ I'm really excited about this one! [For real!] It was just a random idea that popped in to my head yesterday and I thought it was such a good idea, I just had to write it. Originally, this was intended to be a one-shot, but after some thinking and elaborating on the idea, it ended up as a fic. Ya, I admit, the title is a little cheesy, but I thought it might go well with the story, considering it's about Yusei recovering from her [yes her] heart break. This will be my second JackxYusei fic, so I hop you all enjoy this fic as much as you do the other fic or fics of mine.

Note: The purpose of this chapter [prologue really] being italicized is to portray the flashback sort of feeling. Just use your imagination. ^^

**Disclaimer: **I do not Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or any characters mentioned. The only thing I own is the title, the plot, and the idea for a female Yusei in this fic.

Enjoy!

* * *

Prologue

_The day was cloudy and dreary at the Satellite. The occasional cool breeze would sweep across the vacant land stirring up any piece of old trash that had been lying around for a long time._

_The team made up of three guys and one girl, known as Team Satisfaction, lounged about on the roof top of an old, rundown, deserted building._

_Yusei, the girl of the group, dared to sit on the ledge of the building top with her boots dangling off the side. It was a sight that made Jack and Crow cringe in fear of the dizzying height._

_"Hey Yusei," She heard Crow call to her from where he was sitting. She turned her blue-eyes to him. He gave her one of his casual smiles. "Be careful sitting there. I don't want you hurt."_

_A light smile appeared on Yusei's lips as if saying, "I know." She returned to looking out amongst the dull scenary of the abandoned city her and her friends called "home"._

_Ever since the four met when they were kids, Yusei had remained most important to Crow and Jack. To Crow, she was the sister he never had. He was always looking out for her and her best interests. Jack, on the other hand, was a little over protective of her, especially when Kiryu is near her. Ever since they had first met at Martha's place when they were kids, he had always felt some sort of personal attachment to her. Now that he is much older, he has the strength to protect Yusei from any possible threat or danger._

_And by Yusei sitting on that ledge, Jack was still paranoid no matter how much he paced back and forth, trying so hard not to show it. He felt like he couldn't take his eyes off of her for one second without feeling like she was in danger of being hurt._

_"Yusei, don't sit like that!" Jack demanded his paranoia and over protectiveness getting the best of him. He wasn't one to be nice when he ordered someone to do something._

_"Jack," Crow said from where he sat, he chuckled a little at the boy's over protectiveness. "Relax… She's a big girl now."_

_"Does that mean I shouldn't worry for her safety?" Jack questioned the redhead._

_"Oh Jack," Yusei said as she turned around and placed her feet on the rooftop, she smiled. "Stop being so high-strung…"_

_"I'm not high-strung," Jack said as he walked up to the girl. "I just care for your safety." He folded his arms as if resting his case._

_"Come on," Yusei said with her usual cheeky smile. "I'm 16-years-old Jack… I don't need a babysitter."_

_"Yea, Jack, she doesn't need a babysitter," Came Kiryu's voice from behind the blonde duelist. The blue haired boy walked up to Yusei and sat next to her and held her hand, lacing his fingers between hers. "She's got me…" He said as he looked in to the girl's sparkling eyes._

_Yusei smiled and accepted the kiss that immediately followed Kiryu's words._

_Jack rolled his eyes in disgust as he turned his back on the two._

_"You would be surprised…" He muttered to himself as his mood turned sour._

_"Geez… What's up with Jack today? He seems to be acting more like an over protective father than a caring friend," Kiryu said with an agitating smile._

_Jack's blood began to boil. He knew he was being mocked by someone who wasn't worthy of being Yusei's boyfriend. Instead of losing his cool, he closed his eyes, mentally counted to ten, took a deep breath in and let it out slowly, and finally left the two love birds alone._

_"Kiryu," Yusei began._

_"What?" He asked with a smile of knowing he had made the blonde mad._

_"Could you please back off on the mocking, just a little bit?" Yusei said as she showed him a small distance between her thumb and index finger. "Jack is just looking out for my safety…"_

_Kiryu leaned towards Yusei with a more seductive smile on his lips. "Sure thing," He said softly before he placed his right hand on her left cheek and planted a kiss on her pink lips._

_-_

_-2 weeks later…-_

_Jack and Crow were patiently waiting for Yusei to come back from running an "errand", and it had already been three hours since she left. The two boys were suspicious that she was lying about where she was going and that she was with Kiryu, who had acting suspiciously the passed several weeks._

_They saved Yusei some dinner they had prepared, but it was fairly cold now._

_Crow looked up from the mesmerizing flames, feeling a little sleepy. When he did, he saw a black shadow. He blinked a few times and rubbed his eyes and looked again and the shadow was still there._

_'Am I seeing things?' He thought as he stood up to go take a better look._

_"What is it?" Jack asked as he looked up at his red haired friend. He was feeling pretty tired himself._

_"I don't know…but for some reason, I'm seeing a black shadow over there," Crow said as he pointed in the direction of where it was._

_Jack turned to look in that direction to see if what Crow was saying was real or not. Sure enough, there was black mass just standing there. Though, the black mass did look like a tall person._

_"Let's go investigate," Crow said as he started to approach the shadowy figure._

_Jack stood up and followed him._

_As the two approached the figure, it seemed to turn and walk the other way at a brisk pace, as if it didn't want them to have known of its presence in the first place. The two had to quicken their steps in order to approach the figure from behind._

_"Hey! We just want to talk to you!" Crow said as they got closer to the figure._

_As Jack and Crow neared the black figure, it seemed to run as fast as it could in order to escape its pursuers. Once they had ganged up on the dark figure, they took it down by lunging at the same time and bringing the mysterious thing/person to the ground. The two got on their knees, all three of them were panting hard._

_"Who are you?" Crow asked the person under the dark cloak in a rough._

_The person just remained silent as they lay on the ground._

_Jack finally got fed up and roughly turned the person over on to their back and pulled the hood of the cloak back to reveal who it was under there…_

_"Yusei?!?"_

_Indeed it was Yusei laying helplessly on the ground before them with her eyes closed. It looked like she was in a fight or something because she had numerous cuts all over her face that were bleeding and her lower lip was swollen._

_Jack wasted no time in picking her up and carrying her back to their little establishment. There, he laid her down a little ways from the fire with a pillow under her head._

_"Is she alright?" Crow asked really concerned for Yusei._

_The blonde took the cloak off of her only to reveal more cuts and a whole lot more bruises and swelling along her arms and possibly more areas than just that._

_"Crow," Jack said as he set aside the cloak._

_"Yes," Crow said, like a soldier reporting for duty._

_"I need some water, a cloth, and a bandage roll, stat,"_

_"Yes!" With those words he turned and quickly scavenged for those items._

_"Yusei…" Jack said softly even though she probably couldn't hear him. "Hang in there…"_

_"Here Jack," Crow said a moment later as he handed the stuff he requested to him._

_"We're going to have to bring her to Martha's in the morning for better care," The blonde said as he worked vigorously to stop Yusei from bleeding._

_-_

_The rain poured down on the silent trio…_

_They stood and watched as Sector Security left the area, returning to the Facility with their new prisoner…Kiryu…_

_"He's…gone…" Yusei said quietly, choking on sadness and tears, as she had her head bowed. She closed her eyes as the distinct dark lines of tears came streaming down her cheeks._

_Crow wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly as she buried her face in his orange shirt and begun to weep._

_Yusei wasn't sure what she was crying for… Was she crying for the love of the boy she once knew? Or was she crying because of the pain he caused her? Or was she crying after realizing that, in reality, Security had taken away the only person who had ever admitted to have loved her._

_Both Jack and Crow knew that it was for her own good. After what they saw Yusei go through in the past several weeks with Kiryu's constant abuse, they were glad that he was going to be locked up far away so he wouldn't be able to hurt Yusei ever again…_

_And yet they couldn't bear to watch, or even hear, Yusei cry…_

_"Yusei…" Jack whispered as he watched the girl cry her heart out. He closed his eyes and turned his head. He had to look away; he couldn't stand watching her cry like that._

_Ever since Yusei and Jack were kids, Jack was the only one who loved her like a sister, and this was way before Martha found Crow and took him in._

_When she had a bad dream at night and get scared, she would sleep with him in his bed where she felt safe and secure for the rest of the night. And when she was hurt, he would be the one who would offer a band-aid and a kiss to make it feel better._

_He really did love her…probably more than just sister at times…_

_But where was Jack when Yusei needed him the most?_

_Kiryu had pushed Jack and Crow away when he and Yusei were first dating. He made it sound like everything was fine and nothing suspicious was going on between them…_

_Jack knew he should have followed his instincts and put his nose where it didn't belong and stopped their relationship before all this happened…_

_But he hadn't acted fast enough..._

_To Be Continued...  
_

* * *

_A/N:_ Review, Con. Crit., or flame. Whatever you want, just please leave a form of feed back. I'd love to hear it. =]

~AC2


	2. Mending Her Wounds

Chapter 1- Mending Her Wounds

It's been two weeks since the incident that one stormy night…

Yusei was still in a mild state of depression, but in an extreme state of heartbreak. Crow and Jack have attempted everything to get her to smile and enjoy life, instead of living in solitude. But all have failed…

-  
Crow sighed as he sat down in the arm chair right across from the couch where Jack sat in the living room.

"Yusei hasn't said anything in days…she's hardly eaten anything as well…" He said sadly as he looked down at the wooden flooring. "We-I-have tried everything to get her to come out of her room. You haven't done a thing Jack!"

"Maybe it's time I do something," Jack said as he stood up from the comfortable cushions.

"You think?" Crow said sarcastically. He was getting tired of Jack always being the last one to act.

Jack brushed off Crow's comment and headed out of the room.

-  
Yusei sat quietly on the windowsill in the room she claimed as hers when she was a kid. She looked out amongst the dark scenery. She was beginning to feel weak and tired, mainly because she hadn't eaten anything within seven hours of her last meal. Crow told her that starvation wasn't going to cure her depression or heal her heart.

The door to the room was opened.

"Yusei, it's Jack," The blonde said making himself known and closed the door behind him.

Yusei silently watched as Jack sat down next to her on the windowsill. He had, what appeared to be, a bowl of hash from supper.

Jack sighed as he starred at nothing in particular for a moment. He then looked over at Yusei who was staring at him with her blue-eyes.

"Want some?" He asked as he offered the bowl to her. "I managed to save some from Crow, thinking that you might be hungry."

Yusei reached out with both hands and accepted the offering. She couldn't resist Martha's cooking. She held the bowl with her left hand and slowly ate.

"It's ok to show that you miss Kiryu, Yusei," Jack said after a moment of silence. "I miss someone too…" He lowered his eyes to the wooden floor.

Yusei was surprised to hear such a thing come from Jack. "Really?" She asked sounding sympathetic.

"Yea… She was tall, had dark hair like you, and blue-eyes. We were really close… She reminded me of my mother, or at least the memory of her. She was sweet and caring, thought of others before herself. When we were kids, we used to play a lot together. She was like a little sister to me… I really cared about her…" Jack said softly as he fiddled with his gloves.

"Who…was she?" Yusei asked, holding the bowl in her hands.

Jack looked up at her with his violet-eyes. "You…"

"Me?" Yusei said.

Jack nodded.

She looked down at her half eaten bowl of hash in her hands. She didn't know what to say, really. She was flattered, nonetheless. The fact that Jack said that he missed her gave her a whole new feeling, a feeling that was both warm and loving.

Yusei bowed her head, her dark bangs hiding her eyes.

"Yusei…?" Jack said sounding a bit concerned for her. He placed a comforting hand on her tan, bare, shoulder. He could feel her start to tremble.

A moment later, a single tear fell down her right cheek leaving a dark line imprinted on her cheek. "I'm sorry Jack…" She whispered her voice was shaky and full of sadness, guilt, and regret.

Jack raised a brow, wondering what she was saying she was sorry for.

"I should have listened to you and Crow when you warned me about Kiryu's strange behavior," Yusei said softly as she picked up her head a little. "I probably wouldn't have ended up this way if I had just listened to you…" She closed her eyes tightly as tears started to flow down her cheeks.

"Yusei…" Jack said softly as he pulled her in to a gentle and caring hug.

"I fell for his lies!" Yusei cried, the left side of her face pressed against Jack's chest. "Our whole relationship was a _lie_!"

Jack let her cry for the minutes that followed her last sentence. He couldn't stand to hear her cry at all. He held her securely in his arms, just like he used to when they were children, and rubbed her back in a calming way, which would, in some cases, calm Yusei faster.

But not in this case… Jack had to bear a good half hour of Yusei crying, and for a serious matter. Not because her pet gerbil died, or that she had hurt herself somehow, but because she was really hurt mentally and physically.

"Jack…" Yusei said her cheeks stained with the thousands of tears she had cried.

"Hm?" Jack said as he placed his hand on the back of her head.

"Do you…hate me?" She asked as she separated from him, looking up at him with her innocent blue-eyes.

Jack was completely taken aback by her question. "Hate you? Why would _I_ hate you?" He asked.

"Because… I didn't listen to you when I knew I should've…" Yusei said as she lowered her eyes in an ashamed manner.

"Yusei," Jack said as he placed his right hand on her cheek, lifting her eyes up to meet his. "I don't hate you… I couldn't hate you, even if I tried…"

She starred at him in shock, but really she felt relieved.

Jack wiped away the tear stains on Yusei's right cheek. "To me, you're still that little girl I adopted to be the little sister I never had…"

"Jack…" Yusei whispered, feeling like she might cry again. She closed her eyes, trying her best not to cry again.

Jack gently wiped her other cheek with his other hand. Her skin was so soft. He couldn't believe that someone would want to hurt his darling Yusei. She still had many bruises and wounds from her incident with Kiryu. But with the proper care, they should be gone in no less than two weeks.

This reminded Jack of something else he needed to do…

He reached into his pocket and brought forth a bandage roll, some single bandages, and some anti-bacterial cream.

"Mind if I mend your wounds?" He asked Yusei.

As much as Yusei didn't want to have it done, she complied anyway. It was the only way to stop a possible infection. She walked over to her bed and sat down at the foot of the bed so she didn't feel so crowded.

"Ok, now this might sting," Jack warned the dark haired girl before he applied the anti-bacterial cream to the wound on her left shoulder.

Yusei closed her eyes tightly, bracing herself for the stinging pain. Jack applied the open wound gently because of the bruising surrounding the area. She had to practically bite her tongue in order to prevent herself from screaming in pain. The pain finally died down when Jack put a Band-Aid on the wound.

After a few minutes, Yusei was feeling better with the new bandages on. Jack was finishing up by wrapping a bandage wrap around her abdomen. She had to suppress a giggle because she was ticklish and he didn't know it. Jack stood up a moment later, finally done with the job.

"What are you smiling about?" He asked.

"Nothing," Yusei said as she pulled her shirt down, trying to hide her smile.

"Are you…ticklish?" Jack asked with a playful smile.

"No," Yusei said. Trying to hide the smile didn't work. The smile came, giving away her secret.

"I think you are," Jack said smiling slyly.

"No I'm not," Yusei denied.

"Oh really?" He said placing his hands on his hips. He sat down next to her. "So, if you were to be ticklish, where wouldn't you want to be tickled?"

"My ribs," Yusei blurted, without even realizing it. It didn't take her more than a second later to realize that she had just given away her secret.

"Crap!" She squeaked before she was attacked.

"You're not ticklish, huh?" Jack said with a playful smile as he had Yusei pinned between himself and the bed as he to got her ribs before she could.

Yusei started to laugh hysterically and told him to stop. But no matter how much she protested, Jack continued to tickle her and make her laugh.

After about a minute, or what seemed to be an hour, Jack stopped and smiled letting Yusei regulate her breathing. He still had her pinned to the mattress.

"Ow, my stomach," Yusei said with a final giggle. All that laughing made her stomach sore. "Geez, you were ruthless man…"

"I never stop till my prey is tired, where then I would finally take her by surprise to my domain where I would feast on her till my heart's contempt…" Jack said with a teasing smile.

"You aren't going to eat me, are you?" Yusei asked playfully with an innocent smile.

"I'll let you go this time, but I will catch you again…and when I do…well…I'll just leave that a secret…" Jack said.

"Oh no! I'm so scared!" Yusei said and grabbed the pillow from under her head and placed it over her face.

She giggled and took the pillow off her face and looked up at Jack.

"You're funny," She said smiling.

Jack smiled. He was happy to see Yusei smiling again, seeming to have forgotten the past…

She happily twirled his long strand of blonde hair around her index finger, just like she used to do when she was alone with him. She was so innocent and so sweet… She meant the world to him…

Jack soon found himself getting closer to Yusei. Without thinking, he planted a gentle, yet quick, kiss on her soft pink lips.

"Jack…" Yusei said softly as she starred at him, she was surprised just as much as he was.

After a moment, Jack leaned towards Yusei again. They both closed their eyes as Jack pressed his lips against Yusei's softer ones. He found out that, indeed, she tasted as sweet as she was. The kiss between them deepened over time. Pretty soon they weren't aware of anything else other than each other and what they were feeling as they kissed.

This was something that Jack was waiting to give Yusei when she turned 16. Even though he couldn't preserve her lips for himself when Kiryu showed up, it was still special. He had always been there when Yusei needed him. He had always shown her affection, but not always in the same form. Now was his chance to mend her broken heart and to make it beat for him, just like his heart was beating for her over the years. And he would never…_ever_…break her heart…

They parted their lips when their hearts were at their contempt. They opened their eyes and starred at each other for awhile.

"Yusei," Jack started. "I've waited a long time to tell you something…"

"What is it?" She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck, lazily smoothing his blonde hair with her left hand.

"Yusei…I love you…" Jack said.

"You…love me?" Yusei said. "How long have you loved me?"

"Since we were kids…" Jack said as he caressed her right cheek.

"Oh Jack," Yusei said before hugging him. A moment later, she laid back down on the bed. "You waited all this time to tell me?"

Jack nodded.

"Oh Jack…" She said, sounding like she was going to cry. "If I would have known that, I would have _never_ dated Kiryu."

"Yusei, forget about Kiryu and the past and focus on what you have now…me…" Jack said as he brushed her bangs out of her eyes.

Yusei smiled softly at him. He was right. She should stop worrying about the past and move on with life, and possibly think about starting one with her new found one _true_ love…Jack.

Jack got off the bed and stretched.

"Well, I guess it's time for bed," He said. He leaned over and kissed the bandage on Yusei's forehead. They smiled at each other before he planted a kiss on her lips.

"G'night Yusei…" He said softly as he caressed her left cheek.

"Good-night Jack," She said in the same tone. "I love you."

Jack smiled as he pulled the blanket up to her chin, tucking her in just like he did. He pecked her cheek and then headed out shutting the overhead light off, closing the door behind him.

-  
"So how'd it go with Yusei?" Crow asked once Jack entered the living room.

"I think she'll be better in the morning," Jack said and sat down on the couch with a light smile resting on his lips.

"Did you replace her bandages?" Crow asked, just double checking with him.

"I sure did… I mended every last one of her wounds…" Jack said smiling.

_To Be Continued..._

_

* * *

A/N:_ I originally didn't plan for this chapter to have fluff in it. Oh well... It's cute anyway. :3 And sorry if the characters are OOC...

I hope to update this fic every other day, but with school starting soon, I think that may be a little tough, but I'll try my best to do so. =]

Oh, and that stuff in the bowl that Jack gave Yusei to eat, hash, is mostly meat, diced potatoes, rice, and chopped celery [that's the way mom makes it, anyhow ^^]. It's good...

Anyways, please review! Con. Crit. is welcome.

~AC2


	3. A Tough Good Bye

Chapter 2- A Chance to Change

-1 week later…-

It was bedtime for all the good little foster children…

"There you are, sweetie," The raven haired young woman said smiling sweetly at the little dark haired girl she had tucked in.

"Yusei," 6-year-old Michiko said softly before Yusei left her bedside.

"Yes?"

"Does God love us?" Michiko asked innocently. By the word "us", she meant everyone who lived in the Satellite Sector.

Yusei smiled and stroked her long hair. "Of course God loves us… God loves everyone… He wishes for every one of us to be happy."

"Then what did we do to deserve this life?" Michiko said. Tears started to gather at the corners of her eyes.

"Oh sweetie," Yusei said softly. "I know you may think that it was unfair for God to put us in a situation like this. When you get older, you'll understand that God is putting us through one of his special tests, and if you pass, you'll be granted eternal peace with him in Heaven. Now go to sleep…"

Michiko closed her eyes as Yusei gave her a gentle kiss on her forehead. She stood up, turned off the lamp, and headed out the door, closing it behind her.

As she headed to her bedroom, she was met by little Tommy.

"Hey Yusei, could we play kickball again sometime?" he asked with an enthusiastic smile.

"Of course we can," The dark haired girl said with a gentle smile. "Now got to bed Tommy." She had to practically scoot him into his room and shut the door behind him.

"Night Yusei!" He said from inside his room. After that, the light was shut off.

Yusei sighed and smiled. She headed to her room just across from Jack's to get ready for bed herself. But before she was even close to reaching her door, she was called to another young foster child.

"Yusei," little 5-year-old Kioko said half awake as she rubbed her left eye, standing in her door way in her nightdress holding her stuffed bunny rabbit by its hand.

"What is it?" The older girl asked as she knelt down in front of her.

"Can I have a glass of water?"

"Sure thing," Yusei said with a smile. "Go crawl in bed and I'll bring it to you."

"Thanks," Kioko said softly as she returned to her bed.

"Here you go," Yusei said a couple minutes later as she handed the little blue haired girl a glass of cool water to drink.

She kissed the little girl good-night and headed out of the room, closing the door behind her. Hoping that was her last distraction, she made her way down the next hall to her room.

"Oh, Yusei," Martha said as she stood in front of the doorway to her room. "I'm going to have Motoharu stay in your room, since we are getting short on rooms. Will you be ok sleeping somewhere else?"

"Of course," The foster daughter said with her sweet smile. "I'll be happy giving my room to Motoharu. I'll just share a room with Jack."

"Can I trust you?" Martha asked raising a quizzical brow. She already knew the answer, but she had to make sure.

"Oh Martha, you can _always_ trust me," Yusei said smiling.

Martha returned the smile. "Alright dear… Just try not to keep the poor boy up past 3AM."

Yusei bowed respectively to the older woman. "I'll try not to."

She greeted the shy little white haired boy who looked up at her with his big golden eyes before she walked over to the closed door to Jack's room.

She rapped on the door. "Jack, its Yusei." She then opened the door to his room.

"What's up Yusei?" Jack asked as he sat up on his bed, covers over his lap. He wasn't all that tired.

"Oh nothing…" Yusei said as she took a seat on his bed. "I gave my room to the new foster child."

"Motoharu?" Jack asked.

Yusei nodded. "He's really shy…"

"Yea, I've heard of him… I feel sorry for him… His story reminds me of what happened to our parents," Jack said as he starred at nothing in particular. He looked over at Yusei who nodded in agreement.

"So where are you going to sleep tonight?" he asked as he got closer to her.

"I was thinking in here…with you…" she said as she looked back at him.

He smiled at her. "That's fine by me."

Yusei returned the same smile, but a little more tiredly, and got situated under the covers of the bed next to Jack.

"Just like when we were kids…" Jack said softly as he placed his arm across Yusei's abdomen, once he was lying next to her.

"Only, we're nine years older," she pointed out.

"And we love each other," he added with a soft smile and pecked her cheek.

"But…it sort of feels weird… Sharing a bed with the person you love, but aren't married to." Yusei said as she starred up at the ceiling.

"Yea…but we know each other enough to not go there…" Jack said, picking up on what she was trying to get at.

"Mm-hm…" Yusei agreed tiredly.

Jack got closer to her and closed his violet-eyes.

"If you do that, I don't want you kissing my neck all night," she said.

"What's gotten in to you?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Nothing… I'm just really tired, is all… I didn't mean to snap at you, I'm just not in the mood…" Yusei said sounding apologetic.

"That's alright," Jack said and smiled slyly. "I'll save it for the morning…"

Yusei closed her sea blue-eyes. "Good-night Jack…"

Jack chuckled lightly. "Night Yusei…"

-

-5 months later…-

Yusei had finished her very first D-Wheel.

"It's done!" Yusei exclaimed with a success smile.

"Congratulations Yusei. Your runner looks beautiful," Jack said smiling as he admired the machine and its handy work.

"Thank you Jack," Yusei said once she stood up from her chair at the computer. She wrapped her arms around his neck and planted a kiss on his soft lips.

"Did you say the runner is done?" asked Taka from the other room.

"The runner is done?!" Rally exclaimed sounding surprised.

The four others came into the main room where the white runner was.

"Does it work Yusei?" Rally asked just itching to know.

"Now's the time to see," Yusei said as she mounted the runner and started it up. The engine hummed as the duel screen lit up.

The four were amazed by the machine already.

"Hand me my duel disk," Yusei said to Rally who immediately fetched it for her.

She placed her duel disk in to the proper slot and activated the duel mode.

"_Duel Mode Activated… Auto Pilot Standby…"_

"This thing automatically shuffles your cards for you as well, watch," Yusei said as she inserted her deck and it was immediately shuffled by the machine.

The group of guys gawked in amazement.

Jack smiled to himself. Even though he didn't say it, he was really proud of Yusei. It only took her five months to build that white speed demon, just from old pieces of metal and mismatched automobile parts. When she put her mind to it, she had gotten it done in no time…

"Drive it Yusei! Drive it!" Rally said with an eager smile.

Yusei giggled and smiled. "Alright I'll drive it, but don't blink."

The guys stepped back and watched as Yusei got situated on the seat and in the proper position to accelerate. No less than a second later, the runner was all the way down the tunnel. They were awestricken just by the sheer power the runner had.

"That's some woman you got there, Jack," Blitz said.

"Speaking of which," Rally said as he turned to face the blonde who was seated at the table. "Neither of you have told us how you two met."

"We'll tell you during dinner tonight," Jack said with a light smile resting on his lips.

-

-Later that night…-

"Godwin?" Jack asked as the older man approached him. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm on an important business trip," Godwin simply said.

"What kind of 'important business?" Jack asked raising an eyebrow.

"I have a special offer to make for you, Jack," Godwin started. "I've seen you duel and I've seen the power you release and competitive spirit that thrives within you. I also know that you and Ms. Fudo have rare card, Red Demons Dragon and Stardust Dragon. But I know that if you possessed Stardust, you would be _unstoppable_."

"What are you trying to get at?" The blonde asked impatiently.

"What I'm saying is that I want to give you the once in a lifetime chance to live in the tops of Neo Domino," the older man said. "I would pay for all your bills and expenses."

"And I suppose I have to do something to obtain that?" Jack asked.

"Precisely," Godwin said. He reached into his inner coat pocket and took out a white envelope. "If you are able to defeat the current Fortune Cup Champ, then I'll consider letting you live in the city, free of charge." He handed the teenaged boy the envelope. "I'll give you _one_ day to make your decision…"

Jack accepted the envelope before Godwin turned and headed back to the helicopter.

"Good night to you Mr. Atlus," he said.

"Wait," Jack said, making the older man stop in his tracks and turn to face him. "can I bring someone with me to the city?" He was really hoping to bring Yusei with him so that she too could start with a new beginning in the place she was born.

"I'm afraid you can't do so," Godwin said before he boarded the helicopter. "if you plan to make a living, you need Stardust dragon." He added before the door closed.

A moment later, the helicopter took off, leaving Jack standing alone with the white envelope at his fingertips. He opened the envelope, inside was an invitation to participate in the Fortune Cup which took place in the next four days.

'_I'd better not tell Yusei about this… Who knows how worried she'd get if she knew that I wouldn't be back for at least a month… But why can't I bring her with me to the city? She's all I think about…'_ Jack sighed. _'This is a lot harder than it seems…'_

He made his way back to the little establishment in the underground subway tunnel; he acted as if nothing happened.

"Have a nice walk?" Yusei asked once she saw him. She smiled at him. "You look tired…"

Jack hadn't really paid much attention to how he was feeling; his thoughts were on the offer that had been dealt to him. When he thought about it, he was indeed tired.

Yusei hugged him and held him for awhile. "Do you want some hot chocolate before you go to bed?"

"I'm fine…" Jack said as he hugged her back. He buried his nose next to her neck and took in the clean smell of her pajamas.

Yusei giggled. She liked it, yet she didn't like it, when he did that. She let him continue to do it for a few more minutes.

"I think it's time for bed now…" she said as he separated from her.

Jack nodded tiredly.

"Good-night," Yusei said with a smile and kissed him.

"Night," he said before they went their separate ways.

Jack entered his room and pulled the curtains, which served as the door to the room, closed. He took off his white jacket, the shirt underneath it, and his shoes and lay down on the firm mattress just in his black tank top and grey pants. He stared up at the ceiling running his fingers through his golden blonde hair and then placing his hand on his forehead as he returned his thoughts to the decision he had to make.

'_Do I have a choice? Am I going to risk betraying Yusei's trust…love…to start a new life in the city?'_ he sighed again. _'I'll think about it in the morning…'_

Not soon after his last thought, he fell into a light sleep. For a young man of 17, he slept pretty lightly; the slightest noise woke him up. For instants, Taka would be up in the middle of the night making a "midnight snack". That was the disadvantage of being a light sleeper. But the good thing was there was no blinding sun to wake him up in the mornings.

In the morning, Jack's decision became a little clearer to him. He was willing to risk his relationship with Yusei to start a better life in the city. He would have to explain the situation later to her…

-Late the following night…-

'_Yusei… I'm so sorry I have to leave you like this…'_ Jack thought as he picked up the top card of Yusei's deck. Stardust Dragon… _'I just want what's best for the both of us… If I loose you…I loose all of my hopes and dreams… I'll only have myself to blame…'_

He headed over to Yusei's room. He took a moment to stand in the so called doorway of the room to watch the girl sleep peacefully, unaware of his situation right now. He lightly smiled at the sleeping form.

Jack quietly approached the bed and knelt down next to it, observing Yusei's sleeping face. A moment later, he planted a soft and gentle kiss on her soft lips, trying not to wake her. He caressed her cheek for probably the last time he would ever get to.

"Good-bye Yusei…" He whispered quietly. He gently pecked her cheek and stood up and headed out of the room without looking back. He knew that if he did look back, he would find himself wanting to stay with her.

Jack mounted on the white D-Wheel and put on the matching white helmet. With little he knew about how this machine worked, he managed to get it going without a fight. Before the clock could strike 12AM, he was already on his way to the city.

There, he would become a new man with a new lifestyle. He would consider himself to be a step closer to his goal in life.

But one question remained…

Would Yusei still love a dirty betraying man like him?

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

_A/N:_ Yusei's basically the younger foster children's adopted mother/sister, which ever way you prefer.

A little reference to Jack and Yusei's childhood, involving sharing a bed.

Sorry about just jumping into the part where Godwin is pulling up the offer for Jack to live in the city. ^^;; I was being lazy... I'll go back along the way and do some more editing.

Every author loves reviews! So if you love me, review. If you love the story, review. If you don't love me, that's fine, review anyways.

~AC2 =3


	4. Getting Back Her Heart

Chapter 3- Getting Back Her Heart

"_When you laugh, I laugh… When you cry, I cry… When you hurt, I hurt…"_

"_Oh Jack, you're so sweet," Nine-year-old Yusei said with one of her sweet smiles and giggled. "Of course we'll be friends forever."_

"_Yusei, I promise you, no matter what happens to us, I'll always be by your side…" 10-year-old Jack said with a soft smile as he gave her a hug from her right side and held her tightly. The little raven haired girl rested the side of her face against his chest as he continued to hold her. "…Always…"_

-Three years later…-

The day of the Fortune Cup was at hand.

The tickets for the event at the Kiaba Dome were all sold out to the people who wanted to see Jack Atlus defend his title as "King of Riding Duels" for the third year in a row.

To Godwin, this day was opportunity. To Jack, this day was hell…

After hearing that Yusei was going to be in the tournament, he started to panic in a sense. The last time he said anything meaningful to her was the night before he left Satellite. He was just worried that she might not love him anymore…of course he wouldn't blame her…

"Relax Jack," Godwin said after seeing how stressed out the 19-year-old was.

"How can I relax? I need to know where Yusei is!" the blonde haired boy snapped. He was very edgy, very tense, and very paranoid. He gets this way when he knows he had done something he shouldn't have, or regretted doing.

"Jack that worthless Satellite shouldn't be of any importance to you. What should be important to you are your duels against your rivals." Godwin said as he turned to look at the young man.

"Yusei is _not_ a worthless Satellite! She is my girlfriend! I haven't seen her in years…" Jack trailed off as he looked away at something else.

'_Girlfriend…? Not anymore…'_ Jack thought as he found himself starting to fidget with his gloves nervously. _'Yusei probably hates me by now… She probably doesn't want to see my face anymore…'_

'_I broke my promise I made to the only girl I've ever loved…'_

Why was all this bothering him _now_, of all times, when he had three whole years to let it bother him?

Jack let out a frustrated sigh and put his face in his hands._ 'What am I going to do? How am I going to tell Yusei what really went through my head that day?'_

"Mr. Atlus," the voice of his personal assistant, Mikage, said in her gentle tone as she approached the already stressed out young man.

"What is it?" Jack asked with an edge in his tone.

"You have a visitor," Mikage said as she held a clipboard to her chest. "It's someone you've been waiting for."

Jack looked up at the older blue haired woman. She motioned towards the door. He looked over his shoulder. There she was, standing next to the revolving door, tall, tan, and beautiful, as always…

Jack felt his breathing hitch in his throat. "Yusei…" he whispered.

She approached the couch on which the duelist sat. She didn't seem to be mad at all. But her eyes said otherwise…

"Excuse me," Godwin said, politely excusing him from the room, knowing the King had to have his privacy.

Mikage bowed respectfully to the young man before she scurried out the door.

The revolving door shut. The room was dead silent as the formal lovers starred at each other.

A moment later, a greatful smile crossed Jack's lips as he starred up at the dark haired girl.

"Yusei, I'm so glad you're here," he said as he stood up smiling his love stricken smile. "I... I missed you..."

Before Yusei even had the chance to say anything, the blond abruptly pulled her into a passionate kiss, holding her close to himself with his strong arms. Yusei, however, tried to break free from him after a moment.

"What's wrong with you?!" she exclaimed with a disgusted look on her face, once she broke free. Obviously, Jack had pushed her to the end of her wits. Now, she was mad.

"I'm trying to show my affection to you, Yusei…" Jack said innocently as he approached her slowly. "I love you…"

Even though Yusei didn't show it, but the last thing he said had pierced her heart severely, making her soft and tender heart give a leap.

"You don't love _me_ anymore…all you love is money…" she sneered turning her back to him. She crossed her arms as she starred blankly out the window.

No less than a second later, Jack came up behind her wrapping his strong and sturdy arms around her waist and planted soft, gentle, kisses on her neck on the right side. He knew she couldn't resist the sensation it gave her throughout her body.

Yusei bit her bottom lip, she knew she was gonna crack soon.

"I won't stand for this!" she exclaimed when she freed herself again. She was failing miserably to stay angry at the boy.

"You're telling me you don't want to feel what we had three years ago?" Jack asked, seeing just how difficult this was going to be to break her.

"We never _had_ anything back then!" Yusei said. She blinked as her sea-blue-eyes misted over with tears.

"Yusei…" Jack said softly, taken aback by what she said. A pang of intense hurt struck his already regretting heart. He couldn't believe what he just heard. He knew that she had to be possessed by an unknown force or something because there was no way she would say such a thing by her own will.

"When you betrayed me, my heart broke…_again_…" she choked the last word as a tear fell down her cheek. "You told me that you wouldn't break my heart… I really believed you because I thought that you really meant it…"

"But Yusei-" Jack started miserably before being cut off by her.

"I was chased by Security all over Satellite… Ushio told me, directly, that he was only doing what _you_ paid him to do!"

"Yusei, _I_ didn't hire him! Godwin hired him behind my back," Jack explained desperately trying to make her believe him.

"Great, now you're lying to me, just like Kiryu did," Yusei said as more tears started to stream down her cheeks, leaving a wet trail behind them. She turned her back to him crossing her arms and trying hard not to cry.

"Yusei," Jack started. "I'm _not _lying to you… Please, try to understand. I betrayed you for a reason-"

"Why? So you could break my heart again?" She asked stubbornly, she just wouldn't let it die.

"I understand that I broke your heart, and I'm _really_ sorry I did, but please, just listen to me," Jack said desperately trying to get through to the Yusei he once loved back at the Satellite. "When Godwin offered me to come live here in the city, I really wanted to take you with me. But he made it difficult for me to do so… You see, I needed to start a new life, and when I knew it was going well, I would take you in so that you and I could live happily together with a family of our own, possibly…"

He sighed seeing as how his words weren't reaching her. He sat down on the edge of the couch and looked down at the flooring. The feeling of guilt digging deeper and deeper into his heart.

"The thing I want you to know, Yusei, is that I did this all for the sake of our love… I love you Yusei…you mean the world to me. I just wanted to make you happy…" Jack said softly as he fidgeted with his white gloves again. "I know we've been apart for three years, but I feel that _now_ is the chance for us to rekindle that flame that still burns within you, within me, and make it stronger… I don't know how many nights I've begged for presence beside me as I lay awake in my bed, unable to sleep…I don't know how many times I've asked to feel you soft lips against mine… I miss you Yusei…a _lot_…because…I still love you…"

His tender and caring words faded within the silence of the room.

"I probably deserve this…" he said, finally giving up on convincing the girl that he was sorry. He stood up and watched as Yusei shifted her weight to her back leg. "It's ok if you don't love me anymore… I'll just continue to love you from afar…" with those words, he turned and headed for the door.

"Jack…" Yusei finally said before he left the room.

He stopped in his tracks and turned around to look at her. Her big blue-eyes were full of sadness and sorrowful tears. She looked like she was about to cry. Yusei knew that she couldn't deny the fact that deep down, she still loved him the way she did three years ago.

"I'm sorry…" Yusei whispered, choking on her tears. She tried to swallow them back as the tall blonde haired boy approached her. She bowed her head in shame. "I truly am sorry. I regret ever saying anything!" she closed her eyes tightly and shook her head. Her sadness had engulfed her, soon she was being held by Jack and sobbing into his chest as he gently rubbed her back in a calming fashion.

"J-Jack…do you…forgive me?" she asked a moment after she had calmed down.

Jack, still rubbed her back, smiled softly. "I forgive you, Yusei. You know I can't stay mad at you."

"And…I can't stay made at you either…" Yusei said as she separated from him, wiping her eyes. "I love you Jack…"

"How's about we pick up from where we left off?" Jack asked as he smiled seductively.

He leaned towards her, making contact with her lips. He closed his violet-eyes and enjoyed her sweet taste once more in his lifetime. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closed to him.

Yusei closed her blue-eyes and gave into the passionate kiss. She had missed kissing him and his unique taste… Black licorice… The one candy she would kill for. But once she got a taste of it, she started to crave it more and more, thus deepening the kiss. She abruptly pulled Jack closer to herself to take in his sweet taste and enjoy every minute of it.

Jack opened his eyes just enough to get a peek at Yusei's satisfied expression. The same expression he'd see when he kissed her. He could tell that she had been craving his lips-his love-over the years. He loved to see her happy, no matter what it took for him to obtain that happiness within her.

A moment later, he was the one to brake the kiss between them. Yusei wanted just a little bit more, but when she could get it, she started to put on her pouty face. Jack smiled at her after seeing her pout.

"Now you made me want to eat black licorice," Yusei whined. She breathed an exasperated sigh before moving on.

"Thanks to you, I've started to eat it over the years," Jack said smiling as she twisted his long blonde hair around her index finger.

"Does that mean you have some?" Yusei asked as she looked up at him with a hopeful smile.

"Why wouldn't I?" Jack said with a laugh before he went to go get the bag of them he had recently bought.

Yusei went to go sit and wait patiently on the couch.

"Here you are," he said as he handed the 20 oz bag over to her.

"Thanks Jack!" she said with her childish smile and broke open the bag and took out a strand of it and munched on it.

He smiled as he sat down next to Yusei and got settled into the comfortable cushions as he watched the girl eat the strand of licorice.

"Yusei?" He said softly, a moment later.

"Hm?" she said as she looked over at him with her blue-eyes.

"When this is over… I just want you to know... I'm planning on returning to Satellite with you," Jack said as he looked over at her.

"But… What about the life you started here in the city?" Yusei asked.

"Forget it… What matters most in my life is you, Yusei," Jack said as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

"You're really that willing to throw away everything you've worked for, just to be with me?" she asked, her eyes were full of innocents and a slight joy.

"If Godwin wouldn't let you stay in the city with me, then life here without you would mean absolutely nothing to me… I'd miss you too much…" Jack said and kissed her soft, naturally rosy pink cheek as she nibbled on the licorice strand.

Yusei smiled softly. She was glad to hear that he was going to go back to Satellite with her, where they would spend the rest of their years together…

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

_A/N:_ After three years, Jack finally comes to his senses and tries to get Yusei's heart back.

Cute chappy, huh? Jack and Yusei are back together again. =3

Hmm... I don't wonder if I should make a mini-fic (a sequel if you would call it that) that is based on Jack and Yusei's childhood as they grew up. Sound interesting? I hope so. ^^

Every author loves reviews! So if you love me, review. If you love the story, review. If you don't love me, that's fine, review anyways. (And, if possible, I would love to hear your guys' thoughts on the possible sequel.)

~AC2 =3

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's (c) Kazuki Takahashi, Story, plot, title, and the genderbent Yusei (c) Me ^^


End file.
